


3000 Fantasy Hours Out the Window

by 3LOKHI3



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3LOKHI3/pseuds/3LOKHI3
Summary: Everyone can see Jimmy Jr. is in love with Zeke. Well, everyone but Tina, and Zeke.Or the one where Tina realizes she is a smart, strong, sensual woman with, or without a boy in her life.





	3000 Fantasy Hours Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, are people actually reading this? The first chapter isn't even done. I just wanted to put this here so I would be encouraged to continue. I'm so sorry it's so half-assed. I'll get the complete first chapter up soon. Thank you for giving this a chance!

“Is Tina… skipping?” Bob’s incredulous gaze followed his teenage daughter as she sprung towards one of the booths of the burger shop, his head peeking out of the kitchen window.

“Ooh! My little peanut-butter Tina-wiener! She’s so happy,” Linda sing-songed as she too poked her head through the kitchen window, abruptly dropping the peanut butter and lime juice she had been whisking for the burger of the day; the Thai Will Be Done Burger. At Bob’s reproachful look, she continued, ”you know, because she’s skipping like the peanut butter, Skippy. You get it? You get it, Bob. Well, the kids get it. They get it.”

“I get it, Linda. I get it.”, Bob said with a frustrated sigh as Linda made her way out of the kitchen and behind the burger shop counter, ”Just may—“

“Come on, Dad, you know it. It’s the brand we never get because the store brand is cheaper. The one you just _had_ to get for your burger of the day? The Bad Thai Burger.” Louise said, entering into the shop, the door bell jingling behind her.

“Just maybe don’t call our daughter wiener, Linda,” Bob finished exasperatedly, ”And that’s a terrible name Louise.”

“Ooh, wiener talk, my favorite!” Gene supplied, getting into the booth with Tina, who was still bouncing, as Louise screamed, "It's like pad thai. My genius is lost on you, Dad!"

“Not wiener talk, Gene. It’s Tina talk,” Linda said.

Louise had reached the booth and plopped down next to Gene, all the while eyeing Tina warily, “Good. We need to talk about this. I didn’t even know Tina could move so fast, ”

“She’s not addicted to coffee again, is she?” Bob sounded wary and exhausted, but then he always did.

“No, dad! I’m high on another drug- love. But it’s not actually… a drug,” Tina explained in her monotonous drawl, “It’s a… metaphor. For… being… in lov--”

“Yes, Tina! I understand metaphors,” Bob cut in. “I’m guessing this has something to do with Jimmy Jr.?”

Sighing dreamily, Tina said, “He said he’d save the date for my birthday party instead of Tammy’s Boyz For Now appreciation party next Saturday.”

“—but only if Zeke was gonna do it too.” Louise added.

Gene nodded, “It was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.”

Glaring at Louise, Tina hissed, ”But Zeke had already said yes to my party, **_Louise_** ,” and at Louise’s eyeroll, ”So Jimmy Jr. _knew_ he'd be coming. What matters is he chose my birthday party over Tammy’s, even though she’s saying she _believes_ there’s a _chance_ Alan from Boyz For Now _might_ make an appearance at her party, _maybe_.”

“Yeah, a lot of conditionals there. Besides, who in their right mind wants to go to a Boyz For Now appreciation party? And hosted by Tammy and her weird father."


End file.
